Director style chairs, which have two pairs of legs pivotly joined together and a seat, typically of a flexible, textile material such as canvas slung between bars attached to the leg pairs, are a popular form of seating, and are often employed when large numbers of temporary seating are needed, such as in connection with a “on location” motion picture production. Because the chairs easily collapse to a compact size and are relatively light weight, they are an efficient means for providing such seating.
It has heretofore been difficult, however, to efficiently and economically store and transport large quantities of the chairs. Transport has typically been performed by piling the collapsed chairs in a random manner in a large wheeled hamper, and transporting the hamper as desired. The side walls of the hamper hinder loading and unloading, and the lack of means associated with the hamper for arranging or orienting the chairs for stacking therein, limits efficiency. Alternatively, the chairs are simply stored and carried individually.
It is according a purpose of the present invention to provide a rack for director chairs which is of economical and simple construction, and which provides for efficient loading, storage, and unloading of the chairs thereon.